Mortal Kombat : The end of a weird night
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: Finally...the end ?, well I hope so. Summary: part 3 of my mortal kombat s yuri series " Hot nights in Edenia " What will happend to our cold friend ?, will he complete his mission?. Rated M for mature, read it only if you not gonna complain of anything.


**Mortal Kombat : " The end of a weird night "**

The fanfic continues..

The brunette woman was about to enter the room, the azure ninja only had a few seconds

to do something.

He thought escaping trought the ventilation hole was a good idea, but also stay there and

fight the woman was an aceptable solution...

but then he thought : "( I already take a life, but that was an expendable target, I can't kill

one of the "heads" of Edenia also if I take her out I will have a lot of trouble back in the Lin

Kuei HQ...why this job is so dificult ?)".

Somehow Sub-Zero thought this just before Jade step into the room.

So he jumped to the ventilation duct without making any noise. "(Uff... thank god)" was the

only thought of the ninja when the green eyed beauty enter the office, it was raining

outside the palace and the lightnings were the only illumination of the room.

"Is anybody there ? " -Asked- Jade a little afraid for some reason. The rain and thunder's

noise put Jade more and more frightened, or maybe she was just nervous "(Someone is in

here, I know)"...

** IN THE MEANTIME, IN THE PRINCESS ROOM.**

Their breasts were pressing against each other more and more as the masturbation

intensity was growing. "Ohh yeahhh..! don't stop mommy ! harder ! Harder!" moaned Kitana

strongly just before drench her mother's fingers with her own juices. The horny queen gave

her daughter a sexy smile and kiss her with lust, Sindel's tongue enter in Kitty's mouth,

they've never experienced something like that...and I can say that both women loved that

new experience, it was like " The forbidden fruit ".

**MEANWHILE...SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE...**

"(I have finally made it out of the vents, now I should be able to get out of the palace, I only

need to open the front gate, but...it's closed. Maybe that guy can help)" Sub-Zero said to

himself, then he grabbed the guard and putt an ice knife on his throat. " you are gonna

open that gate for me" Order the ninja, " ahh please the queen'll kill me if I help you "

answer the guard " if ya help me i will let you live...deal ?", " fair enough" said the

frightened man ( the guard opened the gate) " thanks " Was the only word of Kuai before

kcnock out the poor guy. "Who's there ?" said someone behind Sub-Zero."( So much for

the stealth, need to leave)" thought the ninja.

** AGAIN WITH THE TWO LADIES...**

" Mmmhh yeah suck it, you like it, you like it so much don't ya ? " , " you taste good dear".

Said the hot mature while licking Kitty's beautiful pussy. Sindel was sucking Kitana's juices

hard, like if it were water in the middle of the desert. Almost all in the queen's mind was

gone, now she was controlled by her instincts, by her sexual impulses, by the need of

satisfy that thing she had been hiding all along.

Then they seat in the bed loocking to eachother, " I've always wanted to remember the

taste of your nipples...come on mom I want some milk...", ( The storm was getting more

intense out there, the heavy rain and the thunder's noise were terrify ) -( NOTE :

Sometimes I think this Fanfic is some kind of porn movie mixed with a horror film, okay,

sorry for the interruption ! )-

So the owner of the kingdom lay back agaist the bed with her little princess above her.

The horny and busty knowed very well what to do, she began to lick softy the perfect tits of

her mother, Kitana's naughty tonge was playing all around Sindel's chest " Come on come

on... I think its time for the breastfeed mommy" Said Kitty very exited, " Very well dear, I can

see that you are hungry so..." ( Then her daughter continued playing with her tits, but this

time she was licking slower than before). Sindel could feel the princess warm spit covering

her breasts, that just turned her more on, she began to caress the other woman's back and

hair, " Yess...ahhh " moaned in a sweet way the queen when her " little princess " started

to bite the tip of her breast softy but also wild in a way, then she began to suck it very

strongly..." I'm starving " said Kitana between the moans of her mother, Sindel started to

clasp her right boob ( the one that her daughter was sucking, of course ) after a few

seconds that milky white liquid was coming out of the mistress tit, and Kitty didn't even let a

single drop of that sweet and warm liquid... " mmhh tasty "..." I know how to end this " " I

can see what ya mean sugar " answer Sindel...

**AND ENDING SUB-ZERO'S PART...**

Sub-Zero turned around- and once again spotted the green female ninja.

" You are that blue guy from the tournament aren't you ?"

" You ! I knew you would- couss- me troubles, make it quick I don't have much time " yelled

the angry man. " What's your business here ?" said Jade who was already in her fighting

stance. " Listen to me babe I won't tell you shit !, now let me go, the easy way or the hard

way, which one do you choose ? " ( The brunette woman reminded silent )

" As I thought, now why don't you go someplace else and forget this ever happend ?, bye

honey hehe" Saying this the blue warrior turned around and aproached to the window, but

something just stopped him.." Daahh! What's this ?, a dart ?" " Sorry but I cant just let you

go, in a few moments you will lost your consciousness for a couple of hours, I think its nap

time for you Subby" Answer Jade with an smile on her face. " You fucking b-bi-t..." were

Sub-Zero's last words before falling asleep on the floor.

" Too easy " said Jade quietly

**AND FINALLY... **

The princess and the queen were making a " 69 " if you know what I mean... "Ummh right

there.. "-" Deeper, deeper! ", so the mature lady spread the princess pussy with her

painted nails and stuck her fleshy tongue in it and licked and licked like if it were made of

candy...on the other hand Kitana was pressing heavily on her mother's grown ass. While

both women were moaning in pleasure, they realized that something that felt so good

could not be bad...or yes ?, after that great experience they fell asleep until next morning.

**AT THE MORNING...**

The captive ninja woke up very stunned. " W-where...am I ?... " -( he tried to move but

suddely he realised he was lashed to some kind of table. "( damn it !...I'm screw this time...

Ahh, my head is killing me ! )" thought the ninja while he was trying to get rid of those

chains that where grabing- his limbs, " don't bother worring about about scape." " eh ?,

who's there ?" the one and only princess of Edenia you dumbass " then Kitana and Jade

showed up . Sub-Zero remained in silence, " now...me and my friend want to ask you some

questions, any problem with that ? ", the ninja remined silent "all right shy boy if you don't

want to say anything I will make you feel really bad, do you understand that buddy ?" Said

Kitana upset .

" why do you wanted that map ?" , asked the princess, " eat me, shithead..." answer the

man, then Jade hit him in the forehead with her bojutsu, " ahh! I don't tell you a shit ! "

yelled- Kuai Liang before get another hit from Jade, this time right to his stomach. "Well

Sub-Zero, isn't it ? If you want to keep your balls on it's place you should start talking "

where Kitty's words, " you don't scare me, bitch" Said the ninja..." you think this is a jocke

? " -( Kitana grabbed a glass with some kind of acid and then dropped- a very little amount

of that liquid on the warrior's left leg, causing him a lot of pain. " ah ! BITCH ! " " I haven't

finish yet big boy!, what would happend if I accidentally- drop this on your dick ? , you'd

love it don't ya ?", "you're sick slut !", " It's your choice sweetie- " Said Jade, who was

enjoying the expectacle, " stop it !, you freaking psycho !".

-(The poor man was pissed off, if swearing don't work then he'll try something else)-

"Look you can torture me all day, but I will not say a thing. So think something else." Said

the ninja, " All right then..." talked back the blue dressed woman "( he he Subby you're a

genius )" thought Sub-Zero.

" Hey what's with that saw ?" Kuai asked to Kitana, "you said I can torture you all day and

I think it's a wonderful idea ; ) " - " Hey! Cut this shit out ! This ain't funny !" screamed- the

scared man. But then someone arrived the room. " is he squealing- ?", it was Sindel, who

was wondering who was the one who dare- to steal the map from her own house-.

" This is one tough- guy mother, he's still refused to talk"

" mmhh...you are a strong and big boy don't you ?. It dosen't matter if he don't want to

talk, we still have the map right ?, so...why don't we...give him a good use... What do you

think Kitty ?" said the queen. Meanwhile Jade was wondering..."(what does that supoust to

mean ?)".

" I love the way you think mom, let's have some fun with him " Answer Kitana while she

was discretly rubbing her mother grown ass, "Please Kitty, don't make me blush !. ( she

returned her view to the prisoner- and said ) hope you like mature women darling : )" the

queen said with a dirty smile on her face. " w-what ?, what are you-..." Sub-Zero

couldn't complete his prhase because Kitana knoked- him with a fast hit to his head. "So

Jade...would you like to join us ?, come on, we are going to have fun !" and the green eyed

woman's reply was..." actually I have to do something else, next time w-will be, b-but thank

you anyway Kitana. Now...with your permission my queen I-I have t-to go " Jade said just

before leaving the room.

" She is cute", " yeah...but you are more beautiful mommy ", " thanks honey, now we have

to take this little boy to the room (^.^) ". "(Something really strange is going on, Sin... the

queen is usually calm and silent, now she is acting like Kitana...)" that was in the brunette's

mind.

**SOME MINUTES LATER, AT THE QUEEN'S PRIVATE CHAMBER...**

" Aww... Where, where am I ?. What the... ? , my mask ?" said Sub-Zero surprised,

the a voice came from the shadows, "I can tell you are more handsome without that mask,

little boy..." and then other voice said " yeah, I know you're gonna love this Subby. It's a

shame that Jade isn't here, we could have made an amazing quartet ". The ninja, who was

tied up again was silent. But then the two womens showed up, both hotties were naked

and ready for the action. " Do you like what you see ?" asked one of the womens, and the

man's reply was "oh-my-god...".

"Hehe you are a funny one don't you ?, well..LET'S BEGIN !" said Sindel while she and her

daughter were getting- close to the bed, where Sub-Zero was. "This...is...gonna hurt..."

was the lin kuei ninja last thought.

The End...REALLY ?

NOTE:

Wow this fanfic was very hard to finish, but hope you like it. If you wan't more just say it :

D.

And don't forget to suscribe to my friend's channel, that is : MONO4608

O.K that's all for now, see ya guys late


End file.
